


How can I keep from singing?

by Ripley2win



Series: Reaffirmations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel believes that when the going gets tough, the tough pray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can I keep from singing?

How can I keep from singing?

I don't own Supernatural or its characters. No infringement intended.

The war in Heaven is going worse than badly. In profound need of inspiration and solace, Castiel visited Earth briefly.

Castiel was invisible, yet deep inside of a large crowd standing in a public plaza watching a children's Christmas concert. The purity and innocence of their hearts and voices cracked something within Castiel's spirit. Invisibly he sang a public prayer to Father in Enochian.

His baritone ricocheted off the surrounding buildings like the echo boom from fireworks. Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen. The voice was all encompassing, full of love and longing. It filled all listening souls with a desire to get closer to their Creator.

The strength of Castiel's song drew together all the remaining angels on Castiel's side to unite their will, belief and love toward Father to grant them the strength to do His will.

EMF readings soared high briefly world wide the instant Castiel's angels joined his song from where ever they were in Heaven or on Earth.

Father responded.

Gabriel was brought back to full archangel power and status. Seeing in Gabriel a living proof that Father was still around, almost all of the angels on Raphael's side repented and asked to remain in Heaven. Prayer granted.

Raphael did not repent his actions. He didn't want to stay, nor did he want to fall. Gabriel gave him a choice: die or choose another dimension and never return. Raphael chose another dimension.  
\--------  
Dean checked out newspapers and Sam scanned websites for omens over their usual greasy diner breakfast. Sam noticed an unusual pattern of behavior following a concert in downtown Albuquerque.

“Listen to this. 3 fugitive felons turned themselves in, 2 lawyers admitted to the state bar they had over billed their clients, 5 deadbeat dads and 2 deadbeat moms came forward to pay back child support. They all attended the same concert.”

“And?”

“There was also increased sunspot activity coinciding with that mystery voice at the concert. EMF readings soared for a moment world-wide. It's got to be an omen of some kind.”

“Omens of what, Sam? Lawrence Welk's return?”

“If it's not an omen of evil, what was it?”

“Maybe an angel was just screwing around and letting some steam off. We've got more serious things to follow up. Let it be, Sam. Words of wisdom. Let it be.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song I heard at a Christmas concert last month. It seemed too appropriate.


End file.
